


If Only.

by dad_sneeze



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Crying, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dad_sneeze/pseuds/dad_sneeze
Summary: You grew up shy, you grew up quiet, you grew up obedient, with rules and restrictions. All your life your parents warned you to stay away from the likes of him. Don't get involved with outlaws, they said. But for old time's sake, there was no harm in spending just one night with him, right?





	If Only.

Just a short walk around the block. Just to clear your mind, get some fresh air. You were raised to be cautious when roaming the city at night, or just to not do it at all, but the streets around here were relatively safe anyway.

You didn't exactly pay attention to where you were going, you just sort of... went. You didn't even pay attention to your surroundings and ended up knocking shoulders with a larger man. You quickly apologised and continued walking. That seemed to knock you out of your little daze. Maybe it was time to go home. As you walked, you heard footsteps chasing after you. You didn't want to think it was someone who was out to get you, but you picked up your pace anyway.

Your chances of walking home peacefully were snatched when you felt the man grab your arm and pull you aside into a small yard. The man's hand covered your mouth and you felt something cold and sharp against your neck. You didn't dare move and started to shake with fear. God, you should've listened to the warnings of your dead folks and just stayed home.

"Well, ain't this a surprise," the man whispered. You could feel his hot breath against your ear. But wait... his voice sounded familiar. "Didn't your folks warn ya not to go roamin' the streets at this time of night? Why you're just as docile as you were before."

There was no mistaking it. You felt the man's hand loosen and the knife held against your throat was gone. You slowly turned around and sighed in relief and shock. Brown hair, blue-green eyes and a scar near his chin. Arthur Morgan. You couldn't help but punch him in the shoulder. That did nothing but cause him to chuckle before he pulled you in for a hug.

"Asshole!" you exclaimed, hugging him back. "Don't ever do that to me!" you shouted when the two of you pulled away. Arthur smirked and said his apologies. "W-What are you doin' here? Why are you here?" you asked, looking at him up and down. You smiled softly. The years have surely been kind to him. He was as handsome as ever.

"On business... with Dutch," Arthur replied, lighting up a cigarette. You frowned and flicked it out of his hand. You hated it when he smoked. The damn man didn't know what was good and what was bad for him. Arthur rolled his eyes and continued talking. "Figured I might as well pay ya a visit."

You sighed. It was nice that he came to see you, but you wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. You buried your emotions and left that life behind as soon as you could and started your own new life here in Saint Denis. Arthur could see that you were arguing with yourself. "I know... that you weren't happy with us. I knew and Hosea knew and Dutch knew. I'm not here to ask you to come back..." he explained. "But for old time's sake... would you spend a night with me? I wanna know what you've been up to," he requested, placing a hand on your shoulder. You bit your lip. You owed him that much.

"Y-Yeah, uh, sure. We can go to my place. It isn't that far," you accepted slowly. It felt nice, having Arthur's hand on your shoulder. It was comforting. Arthur smiled at you and nodded, following you closely as you made your way back home. A small, quaint building with a few plants here and there. "Take a seat, Arthur. I'll make some coffee," you said. Arthur complied and sat down. In no time, you had made a hot pot of coffee. You poured the coffee into two small cups and set the pot aside, taking a seat by Arthur.

"Hm, ya did pretty well for yourself here," Arthur praised, looking around the room. You slowly sipped on your beverage and smiled at him. God, you missed him more than you cared to admit. You looked down at the cup in Arthur's hand and stared in awe. The cup fit in his hand perfectly. Were the cups that small? Or was Arthur just that big? "So how's life been treatin' ya so far? You were always the 'good boy' type," Arthur commented, leaning back in his seat and taking a sip of his drink.

"Been... quiet. Luckily my face hasn't been printed on any bounty posters so it was quite easy for me to find someplace to stay and a job," you explained, shrugging. You began fiddling with the cup, softly tapping your nail against the mug. It felt weird to see Arthur again. To be able to hear him, touch him. You felt your face heat up when remembering your moments with Arthur when you were still part of the gang. He was always labelling himself as a bad person, but he was good. The best man you knew. You loved him for that. You loved how gentle and caring he could be.

Arthur could tell that you were in deep thought. He leaned forward and placed his hand over yours. His skin was rough, calloused, but it felt nice. You felt your face heat up even more. You nearly pulled your hand back, but Arthur kept a firm grip on you. "Arthur..." you called out softly. You watched as he stood up and leaned over, his face getting close to yours. You couldn't help but shy away and turn your head so that you weren't looking at him.

"Come on, sweetness. Won't you spend the night with me?" Arthur urged, his voice low and quiet. You could faintly smell gun powder on his person. He didn't wait for an answer. Arthur leaned in and pressed his lips against yours. His hand reached up to cup your cheek. His touch felt good. His kiss was so gentle and tender. You couldn't help it. You kissed back and melted under his touch. Arthur soon pulled away and you sighed with disappointment. You wanted more. "Why don't we find someplace more comfortable?" Arthur suggested, tugging at your shirt.

"God, yes..." you moaned softly, standing up and pulling him into your bedroom. Arthur quickly removed his coat and kicked off his boots, fumbling to get the rest of his clothes off. Your heart raced. You felt as if it would explode. Was this going to happen? You sat on the bed, nervous yet excited. When Arthur removed his pants, he gently pushed you down onto the bed, getting you in a more comfortable position as he helped unbutton your shirt.

"Ain't this one of my shirts?" Arthur asked, noticing now that it was two sizes too big for you. You said nothing and looked away in embarrassment. "Looks good on ya," he complimented, running his hand up and down your torso, his fingers gently stroking your skin. Arthur removed your pants and underwear, leaving you almost completely nude in front of him, save for the open white shirt. He leaned forward and planted soft kisses on your skin, from your neck down to your hips. You closed your eyes and yelped in surprise when you felt Arthur biting you, leaving marks here and there. "So good for me..." Arthur whispered, sucking and gently biting on your nipple while pinching the other. You felt your cock hardening.

God, what were you doing? This was not the way your parents raised you. Be good, be kind, be respectful, don't smoke, don't drink, and the most important rule; don't get involved with outlaws... the one you broke time and time again and this time _again_.

Arthur smirked and stuck two fingers into your mouth. You subconsciously licked at them, swirling your tongue around them. "Such a good boy," Arthur praised, taking his fingers out of your mouth and circling them around your hole. You whimpered and instantly closed your legs. "Hey, come on, sweetness. Spread 'em for me, would ya?" Arthur told. He tried spreading them himself, but you ended up using your hands to push him away. Not because you didn't want him, you were just too shy. You had never done this before!

"I-I can't... I'm sorry..." you whimpered. Did you ruin the mood? Was Arthur mad at you? Arthur leaned forward to give you a quick kiss on the lips. He stood up and grabbed a rope from his satchel. He used that to tie your wrists to the bedframe. "This is... this... I-I..." you stammered. You've never felt so vulnerable, so exposed. Arthur chuckled and ran his hand through your hair.

"It's alright, sweetness," Arthur reassured, smiling softly at you. You laid awkwardly, but comfortably in that position. Arthur was then able to spread your legs open without a problem. "Here, we'll take it slow. I just need you to relax, alright?" Arthur suggested. God, his voice was like butter in your ears. He slowly entered a finger into your ass. You did your best to relax. It didn't exactly hurt, but it felt... weird. You didn't exactly like it, but as Arthur started to thrust his finger in and out, the discomfort slowly turned into something else. It started to feel... good. You bit your lip to hold back your moans, but Arthur wouldn't have any of that. "You don't have to hold back, sweetness," Arthur pointed out, adding another finger. The way his fingers curled inside you, the way he stretched you out, it felt so good. Arthur's fingers entered deeper and deeper until it hit a certain spot inside you. That one spot gave you chills. It felt so... so good!

"Aaah!" you cried, clenching your fists. Arthur grinned and added another finger, stretching your ass out even more. "Mmm! Arthur!" you called out, pulling at the rope and feeling it burn your skin slightly. "Please, Arthur!" you moaned, shaking your hips. You wanted more than just his fingers. You wanted him, you wanted to feel the warmth of his body against yours, you just wanted him.

"So wet for me..." Arthur pointed out, looking down to see your cock fully erect, twitching and dripping with precum. He slung one of your legs over his shoulder to keep your legs open and used his free hand to gently stroke your aching member, slowly dragging his fingers up and down. You felt your whole body tremble, chills running through your spine. You turned your head to the side, biting down onto the sleeve of your shirt to stop yourself from crying out. Everything felt too good. You felt weird. As if you were going to wet yourself. Finally unable to hold back, you cried out loudly, feeling something wet on your stomach. Arthur pulled back his hands and smirked, observing how wet his fingers were. "Such a dirty boy... You came all over my hand," Arthur told, holding up his hand to show you just how much of a mess you made as you tried to catch your breath.

"Ahh... s-sorry..." you murmured sheepishly, now feeling sluggish. Arthur stuck his messy fingers into your mouth, forcing you to taste your cum and having you clean it off his large hand. You complied willingly, sighing as you polished off the mess on his fingers. "C-Could you... untie me, please?" you asked shyly as your leg slid off Arthur's shoulder. Arthur nodded and quickly untied you. He sighed, watching you rub your wrists which were now red and starting to bruise. He gently took your hands and softly kissed your wrists. You smiled. Arthur's touch made you so inexplicably happy.

"Turn around and get on your hands and knees for me, sweetness," Arthur demanded, releasing your hands. You were a little confused at his strange request but did it anyway. Oh, god, this position made you feel so awkward. Your ass was pointed directly at Arthur! You felt Arthur's large hands gently rub your back, getting rid of some of the tension in your muscles and pushed down, forcing your chest down onto the pillow. You rested your face and arms onto the pillow, closed your eyes and sighed in relaxation. Until you felt something hard grinding against your ass, that is. You opened your eyes and turned your head to see Arthur rubbing his clothed crotch against you. He pulled down his underwear and positioned the tip of his erect cock at your hole.

Christ, he was huge. You were scared at how big he was compared to you. Would it hurt? You felt like he wouldn't be able to fit. Did he stretch you out enough? Arthur could detect the fear from your expression and the way your body shook, though your cock was already erect again and ready to go. Perhaps from anticipation. "It'll be alright, sweetness. We can stop whenever you want," Arthur comforted, leaning forward to gently kiss your shoulders. You licked your lips at his touch.

"Y-Yes, alright. But it's.. my first time... so be gentle, pretty please," you begged, closing your eyes and preparing yourself mentally. It'll be okay, you repeated in your head. You were a little ashamed to admit that you were a virgin, but could anyone blame you? With the way your parents raised you, it's a miracle you're getting any dick at all.

"I'll try, but no promises," Arthur said, shrugging. Gentle wasn't exactly his thing, but he'd try for you. Arthur rubbed his cock a few times, making sure it was nicely lubed up with whatever substance he had on him before slowly pushing the tip into your ass. You clutched your pillow tightly. Jesus, he felt bigger than he looked.

"Hngg!" you whimpered, stuffing your face into the pillow to stop yourself from crying out. You didn't want to ruin things for Arthur. I mean, this was probably the last time you'd get to be with him. You wanted this night to be memorable.

"Shh, relax, now. Halfway there," Arthur reminded, holding your hips and pressing his chest against your back. It comforted you more than you thought, feeling him right up against you. Arthur groaned every time his cock entered deeper and deeper inside of you. He sighed when his cock was fully inside your ass. You tried your best to breathe and you held back tears. It hurt. Not a lot, but enough to cause you pain. "Damn, you're so tight..." Arthur commented, his hot breath hitting your ear.

"H-Hurts..." you croaked, your voice muffled by the pillow. Arthur apologised profusely and did his best to comfort you by kissing you, holding you, whispering sweet words into your ear, even reaching down to stroke your cock. He did anything to try and distract you from the burning pain in your ass. After what felt like forever, you were comfortable enough for Arthur to start moving.

Ever so slowly, Arthur began to move his hips back and forth. It felt so weird, still painful, but not as much. As Arthur started to pick up the pace, you started to moan softly. It felt... kinda nice. You felt Arthur hit that spot again. "Mmm... m-more..." you moaned quietly. Arthur chuckled and straightened his back so that he could move faster and hit that special spot better. Faster and faster, harder and harder. Arthur gradually became rougher too, even going so far as to smack your ass now and then. "AAH!" you yelled, feeling your ass sting. You felt tears form and run down your cheek. The pain from the smack felt.. good. 

You were such a bad boy. So naughty, so dirty.

"Damn, you feel good, squeezing around me like that..." Arthur growled, rhythmically thrusting his cock in and out of your ass. He was so deep as if he were in your stomach. "You'll be craving this feeling," he added, grabbing your cock again and stroking. He was right. You did start learning to crave this feeling, to crave his touch. "My pet."

Those words were enough to make you cum. You cried heavily into your pillow. Arthur didn't slow down once. He grunted and groaned, making noises and saying things you were only capable of dreaming about. You wished he'd be a little more gentle though.

"A-Arthur!!" you called out, your whole body a little too sensitive. "P-Please be gentle!!" you cried out. Arthur's touches were loving but aggressive. You didn't exactly mind him being rough with you, the way he pulled you back towards him every time you tried to distance yourself to catch a short break. It felt good to be used like this. You never wanted it to end, though right now, you were taking more than you could handle. Your pleads went unheard, Arthur too far in his own world of pleasure to pay attention to what you were saying. All he could hear were the cries of pleasure coming from your mouth.

How long would this go on for? You already felt as if you were about to cum again. You felt yourself being turned onto your side, your leg hoisted up onto Arthur's shoulder again. This new angle allowed him to fuck you even deeper, hitting that special spot even harder. You felt dazed as you reached your third orgasm. Your pillow was stained with tears and drool, and your body felt heavy. Arthur changed the position again, this time pulling you up towards him so that you were in his lap, your legs wrapped around his body and arms around his shoulders, clinging onto him as he moved you up and down. His strength sometimes scared you. The weight of your body caused you to sink lower onto Arthur's cock.

"Ya want me to cum inside or out?" Arthur asked, grunting as he continued to fuck you. You weren't paying attention to the question, but you didn't care anyway. You just wanted to feel him. Arthur held you close as he moaned loudly, finally reaching his own orgasm and filling you up. You leaned forward and cried, your head against his shoulder. Everything felt so hot. Inside and out. You panted heavily and slowly caught your breath. Arthur slowly pulled out with a sigh. He admired the mess he made, watching his cum leak out of your ass. You whimpered softly, feeling it leak between your legs, sticky and wet.

"Hmph... I said gently... it was my first time..." you mumbled, pouting. Arthur chuckled and ran a hand through your hair. He wiped away the sweat on your forehead and kissed you.

"I'm sorry, sweetness. You just felt too good..." Arthur apologised. His voice was husky and low, it gave you chills and you couldn't help but smile. You were glad that he felt good! It made you happy. He lied down on the bed with your head on his chest. The two of you said nothing, merely enjoying each other's company.

Lying in bed with Arthur, you got to think about everything. What your life would have been like if you stayed, if you and Arthur left together and if you had never met the gang. How would everything have turned out? Could you and Arthur be happy together? Was it even possible for the two of you to start a life together? You had missed him so much. You quietly sobbed against Arthur's shoulder, immediately raising his concern. He slowly sat up, as did you, and wiped away your tears with his thumbs as his hands gently held your face. "You alright, sweetness?" he asked, leaning his forehead against yours. You closed your eyes and sighed shakily, sniffling and softly gasping.

"I-I just... missed you... so much..." you sobbed, sniffling again. "I keep... t-thinking about what life would b-be like... if we were together..." you added, feeling more hot tears running down your cheeks. They were quickly wiped away and Arthur didn't hesitate to pull you in for a hug. You wrapped your arms around him, clinging onto him tightly as if he'd vanish as soon as you pulled away. Before, he would've poked fun at you, were you still with the gang, but now he could really understand your distress for he felt the same.

"So do I... but we both know it ain't gonna work. You belong here, happy, safe, away from danger. And I'm not a good man, sweetness. I can't have ya wrapped up in my mess," Arthur explained slowly. He sincerely wanted the best for you. You pouted. You were doing well for yourself since you left, sure, but you couldn't confidently say that you were happy. You were now because you were with Arthur. But what about when he had to leave again?

"You'll... stay with me tonight, won't you? You won't leave after this, right...?" you asked, almost begging him to stay. Arthur stared at you for a few seconds. The longer he stayed, the more attached he got, but he owed you at least this much. He smiled and nodded, lying down again. You sat up, your hands on his chest to hold him down. "You'd better not leave until I wake up," you told firmly. Arthur chuckled and held your smaller hands in his.

"Of course not," he replied, his thumbs stroking your skin. You smiled and shuffled yourself lower and lied down, resting your head on Arthur's chest again. Arthur groaned quietly. He could feel how small your body was compared to him and smiled. You were so cute, so good, so kind. He couldn't get enough of you. You closed your eyes and sighed contently. You had no idea what time it was, but it must've been late because of how exhausted you felt. Or was that from being fucked so many times? Either way, you wanted to sleep. With your head on Arthur's chest, the sound of his calm heartbeat and his rough hand playing with your hair helped you fall asleep instantly.

Arthur stared at the low ceiling and sighed quietly. Sure, he was satisfied. He was happy with you, but how long would that happiness last? He knew to hang around you was a risk. What if you got into trouble because of him? There were plenty of things to worry about, especially with bounty hunters and Pinkertons after him and the gang, but when he was with you, it felt like he didn't have a care in the world. He just enjoyed the moment with you. He cherished the feeling, keeping you close to his chest. His mind then wandered. What if he did start a new life with you? Arthur looked down at you. You were sleeping so peacefully. He chuckled.

"What am I doin'..." he whispered, closing his eyes and holding you close before he dozed off.

One night with you was all it took for Arthur to truly want happiness. If only things were different.

_If only._


End file.
